


Any Other Way

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Favorite Relationship/Character Dynamic, Gen, POV Jack Kline, SPN Hiatus Creations 2020, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Week 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is taking Jack on a hunt, and they get to spend some time together.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 7 of SPN Hiatus Creations on tumblr. Prompt: Favorite Relationship/Character Dynamic
> 
> I almost wrote Destiel for this one, but I've written a lot of Destiel lately, so Sam and Jack it was! I just love them, and I love how they love each other. Sam's a good dad.

“Where are we going?” Jack asked, looking out the windows of the Impala, but having no clue as to where they were. Damn it. That’s what Dean would say, right? Besides, his dads were trying to teach him this stuff — memorization, navigation.

It was boring.

“Maybe it’s a surprise,” Sam answered.

“I don’t know if I like surprises,” Jack told him.

Sam took his eyes off the empty road for a fraction of a second to flash him an easy-going smile. Comfort seeped into Jack’s bones, and he smiled back.

“Alright then, well there’s been a zombie sighting over in Wichita.”

Jack’s eyes widened in delight. “Zombies?”

“Oh yeah. The real deal, I think, too. Not a ghoul or anything. Someone just… came back from the dead. She was all normal at first, of course, but then she ate her husband.”

Yes, there was a dark feeling in Jack at this horrible news, but he couldn’t help saying, pleased, “Awesome.”

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Ever think there’s a such thing as liking zombies too much?” Sam asked.

Jack retorted playfully, “You like serial killers.”

Sam’s jaw dropped before it was quickly clamped shut again. Then: “Who told you that?”

“Dean. Castiel. Rowena. Jo—”

“Okay, okay.” Sam laughed. “I get it.”

“Ooh,” Jack began, getting an idea as he watched the green plains roll past on either side, “what if there was a zombie who’d been a serial killer while they were a human?”

“Then we’d have a hell of a time with that.”

“You shouldn’t swear,” Jack told him.

Sam just smiled. “You think so?”

Jack nodded, though he knew he sometimes swore when his dads weren’t around, and he’d done it in his head just a couple of minutes ago. But he could try to be better, right? Would Sam want that? Probably. Sam was a good dad. Not that Castiel and Dean weren’t, but Sam was… Sam.

Sam was the first of his dads that he’d met after being born, he was the one he’d mistaken for Castiel because he felt so warm, and strong, and loving.

And it hurt him sometimes to think about Sam’s fear, as Jack, unknowingly, called him father.

But they were past that now.

Sam’s fear had quickly washed away, turning into love, and care.

And Jack had nearly always loved him.

Jack went a long time without responding, so Sam ended up asking, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Jack answered.

“What about me?”

“You’re a good dad.”

Now the smile on Sam’s face seemed to meet his eyes and make them shine, glow with some inner light. The gratefulness and thanks was written all over his face, and Jack sensed it from him like an extra heart beating within his own, in time with it.

Sam answered, the Impala purring beneath them as they traversed the long, dusty road together, “And I love that you let me be your dad. You’re my kid, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jack wanted to hug him, and Sam seemingly sensing it, just reached out and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack agreed with Sam: he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
